


A New Arrangement

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux and John become friends through their shared interest in Karkat. Written as a gift for several friends who requested smut of any kind. Set in the Veil. Shifting POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstandings

“The thing is, Karkat,” John explains, trying to look hopeful and full of smiles in the way he knows you don’t like. “I was really hoping someday our relationship could be more, what’s the word? Red, I guess.” He shrugs and smiles at you in that worried, almost wincing way that means he hopes you understand buy isn’t sure that you do.

 

“You can’t be my matesprit,” you say immediately, feeling a swell of pleasure as his expression falls and his lip trembles a little. You sigh a little and pinch the bridge of your nose in a way that indicates you have tried to get this point across before. He looks up at you obediently from under that blue hood, through too big eyes and a woeful stare.

 

“Four quadrants, four possible relationships. Only one in each. Got that, you stupid nooklicker?” you almost chastise yourself for sounding so calm in the face of his stupidity. How many times has he gotten the rundown of your romance system? Enough to know better. You can see his lips carefully forming your own words, ‘only one in each,’ his expression still puzzled but slowly leaning toward distress.

 

“So I can’t be your matesprit because I’m your kismesis? And if I’m not really your kismesis then I’m nothing? I mean, I thought it was okay to go back and forth between the quadrants if no one else is occupying them-”

 

You cut him off before he can twist your once perfect explanation further. “No. John. You can’t be my matesprit because I have one already.”

 

His big blue eyes stare up at you like a hoofbeast about to be run over by Vriska and her flying rocket boots. It makes your gut twist, just a little, in a way that almost feels like betrayal and you want to take the hurt away but even more you want to make it worse.

 

“Oh,” he says, and his voice is calm and he is keeping it together, but you know that he is still caught in a stage of shock. “I didn’t, but I mean, I should have realized. I mean, it’s so obvious-”

 

“It is?” you ask, because you didn’t know that anyone knew, and you’re kind of worried now about how openly you’ve been displaying your feelings. Oh no.

 

“Well, yeah. You’ve been together since before I even met you right?”

 

You nod, and you still can’t come to terms with the fact that even though he didn’t see it, he noticed your matespritship enough for it to form in the back of his mind and appear like this now.

 

“So what’s it like? I mean, being with a girl?” he asks you, and you almost laugh because maybe it could have been a joke and a nicely put insult but you realize he’s just a stupid fuckass and he has no idea what he’s talking about.

 

“What girl?” you ask instead, hardening your expression into a cool, slightly miffed grimace that tells him immediately that he is WRONG. His eyes dart around the room, resting very purposefully on the blind girl in the corner who is cackling madly at something Tavros just stuttered out. You feel your lips pull back over your teeth and you’re glad she can’t see and be offended by the gagging face you’re making in her direction.

 

“What, seriously?” you sputter out, all sorts of indignant at his suggestion that you’d let Terezi get her creepy claws on you. Yeah, you liked her once upon a time, but it turns out she is even more batshit insane than you are capable of dealing with. He nods stupidly, a bright blush on his cheeks as he hunches into himself as he realizes how stupid he is for suggesting it.

 

You sit in silence for a few minutes, staring at a stray science wand sitting near you while John intently watches everyone that enters and exits the room. You give him a few minutes of perusal before deciding to get this over with.

 

“Stop trying to figure it out and listen, you dipshit.” You glare at him, hard, but he isn’t fazed. Damn. He really is getting more on your nerves every day. You knew he’d make a proper kismesis eventually.

 

“You’re not going to start passing this shit around, okay.” It’s not a question, or a request but he immediately promises to keep it a secret.

 

“Who is it?” he asks, like the bratty, middle-school girl he is on the inside. He has a troll love for gossip these days. You roll your eyes a little, looking away just long enough to get caught by your matesprit’s gaze, questioning.

 

“Sollux.” You nod your head toward the psionic, and you watch John’s face as he takes in the scrawny troll’s form, his double horns and his oddly piercing eyes. He stares and stares until you feel yourself growing uncomfortable. Jealous. Or something.

 

You don’t like the way John’s pitiful blue eyes are roaming over your matesprit’s form like he’s imagining the gray skin underneath his clothes. You grumble something under your breath, a hiss of unpleasantness and his focus returns to you. He has a goofy grin on his face that makes you want to punch him but you decide you’d rather keep your romantic relations out of public view.

 

“Oh,” he says simply, his eyes scrunching up under the force of his smile. You are almost appalled at the amount of flesh on his face that allows such an expression to be possible, but you try to shake it away for the time being. You try vigilantly to keep your anger at bay so that you can get this conversation over with.

 

 **Karkat == > be John**

You look up at your kismesis and can’t stop the grin that is spreading over your face. His black lips are still pulled up over his sharp teeth in a grimace, but it’s different this time. Usually that expression means that Karkat is disgusted, but right now it looks like a defense. It is because of this observation that you keep grinning. You were beginning to think that trolls really weren’t capable of anything like love or the softer emotions of the human race.

 

And you’re reasonably upset that you’ll never experience those feelings from him for yourself, but it’s almost as good to see him express them for Sollux. You may not be the brightest human, or brightest any subgroup for that matter, but you know better than to let the troll know you’re watching him. It might be a fun game, you think, to try to catch them in the act of being sweet or romantic or-

 

Another thought strikes you and you stop cold. Karkat is grumbling down at the table in front of you, pushing food around his plate but not eating. He was with Sollux a long time ago, before you ever met.

 

 _You are the other woman. It is you._

 

You swallow, feeling very nervous all of a sudden and you turn to look over your shoulder, trying not to be obvious.

 

 _Oh god oh god oh god_.

 

Sollux is staring right at you, his eyes hidden behind his weird, bi-colored glasses and his mouth is a harsh, uncurving line. Not a smile, not a frown, not even the snarl that Karkat uses most often. You feel a bead of cold sweat run down the back of your neck and you try to pull your Godhood around you like a safety blanket.

 

You sit there unmoving, convincing yourself that he is going to kill you for several long minutes before you realize that that’s stupid. Not only does their romance system say it’s okay for Karkat to have two partners, he also obviously already knew that you and Karkat were, uh, building a relationship. You weren’t all that discreet, after all, that first morning a few weeks ago when you walked into the cafeteria and proudly displayed the collection of bites on your neck and shoulders by wearing a sleeveless shirt.

 

Eventually Karkat tries to convince you to follow him back to his room but you’re still too uncomfortable to go with him, so he sighs dramatically at you and stalks out. Sollux watches him go, as far as you can tell, and then walks towards the door as well. You put your head down in silent relief. This isn’t weird, you tell yourself, just go with it. Actually, everything is weird, and alien, so go with it anyway.

 

When you look up from your silent pep talk, Sollux is sitting in the seat next to you, leaning forward to study your expression. You know you look terrified, but it’s all better a second later when his troll lips curve up in a smile.

 

“What,” he says, his voice just a little mocking. “Did you think I wath gonna get you? Relath, John. Trollth don’t get mad about tharing. Bethideth, I have a favor to athk.”

 

You smile and nod, still trying to translate everything he said. Sometimes that lisp of his is really hard to understand! He sighs, and you realize he knows that you don’t know what he said, and you feel your cheeks heat red with shame.

 

You also, for some reason, begin to stare at his, well, tongues. Both of them. You knew he had the whole bifurcated whatever thing going on, and you knew it was his different anatomy that caused the lisp, but you’ve never really looked.

 

He catches you staring, and his smile is turning wicked.

 

“Why, yeth, John, I give fantathtic blowjobth.”

 

You bluster, your voice giving out halfway through your exclamation that that _is not_ what you were thinking about and you would _never_ have a dirty mind like that and. But most of what comes out is “Bluh! Bluh bluh no! I mean, uh, I wouldn’t, I wasn’t--” and then some more flustered sounds until you are hiding your flaming face in your arms and Sollux is laughing at you in a way that makes you think you just became friends.

 

And then, because you’re trying so very hard to _not think about it_ , you can’t stop from thinking about it. There’s a curling feeling in your stomach that is curiously like jealousy as you think of the things that Sollux and Karkat have obviously done together. They’ve been together since before you even came to be on this meteor. It’s disappointing, you admit to yourself, that while you’re inexperienced and a total virgin in all things, Karkat is probably not.

 

You wonder if Sollux said that to fluster you or if he knows from experience.

 

There’s a hand on your shoulder and you pull yourself out of the cage of your arms to see that Sollux is looking down at you, his smile gone, replaced with something like worry. You realize that your eyebrows are drawn together and you’re frowning. You forget sometimes how easy you are to read, but you don’t want to worry him so you smile.

 

“Hey, sorry, I just kinda drifted off there for a second,” you start to say, but he is standing up now and he cuts you off.

 

“You thould join uth netht time,” he says, so casually that you’re not sure you’re understanding him correctly. “I bet you’d like to thee KK when he’th not tho angry. We can team up on him.” And with that, the troll walks away from you, and you are staring after him in a kind of shock that you associate with ectobiology labs and finding out huge secrets.

 

And then your treacherous mind is calling up that image again, of Sollux’s double tongues sliding against hot flesh but this time it’s you beneath him, Karkat pinning your shoulders and scraping his teeth against your skin.

 

You quickly leave the room to return to your respiteblock, almost running. You need a shower, and you need it now.

 

 **John == > be Sollux**

 

You stand in front of your matesprit’s door a few days after the incident in the cafeteria, a wicked smile on your lips. You have always enjoyed pushing peoples’ buttons and pulling the strings, but KK has taken it to a new level. He is the most excitable, most easily angered person you’ve ever known, and you pity him for how much he’s gone through. In usual fashion, you are thrilled to reveal to him the offer you’ve  given his kismesis. But maybe you should wait.

 

You knock twice on the door and it opens a moment later, and you smile into his scowling face, knowing exactly what is about to happen. He pulls you inside none too gently and presses you against the closed door, lips pressing insistently at your own. You reach up to cup his face, stroke your thumb over his skin, and he immediately calms, draws back a little, and becomes gentler. His force isn’t bruising anymore, and his teeth have withdrawn from your flesh.

 

“Geeth, relath, KK,” you say soothingly, your hand going around the back of his head to stroke at his hair. He forgets fairly often that he isn’t meant to hurt you, and while you can take it, you have more fun training him into being a good matesprit. You intend to keep him, after all.

 

It takes a minute, like his face isn’t sure how to give you the expression you’re looking for, but slowly he begins to smile, and his permanently fixed scowl lifts and he is _the most beautiful thing_ you’ve ever seen. You know how lucky you are that you get to see this. You know how many people would fall in love with his smile.

 

You push him away, gently, towards the soft surface of a sofa he put in his room the first time you all had to listen about how nice human beds were to lounge on, even if they could never compare to the comfort of the recuperacoons. He goes willingly, and his smile is quickly turning into a smirk as you push him down and crawl on top of him, pressing kisses against his exposed skin.

 

He groans a little, head falling back as he lets you do what you want and you take advantage of his willingness by pulling at the fastenings on his pants. He stiffens slightly, but doesn’t stop you, so you pull the garment from his body and reach down to touch him. He is already hot and hard in your hands and his face is flushing red against his will. You think it looks fantastic on him.

 

You pump his bonebulge a few times, his moans like music in the air. He still isn’t used to being touched like this, gently, by hands other than his own. It’s been months in human time since you became intimate. It’s hard to keep track of time out in the veil, but you know it’s been a while. He should really get used to it.

 

 The image has been fixed in your mind since you mentioned it so casually to his kismesis, so you remove your lips from his bruising skin and trace your tongue down the path your hands have already taken. He groans, and you know that he just figured out what you’re doing.

 

Most trolls would avoid something like oral sex because of their razor sharp teeth. But you would like to think you’ve perfected this art after some internet research and a lot of practice. You continue to pump KK’s shaft, squeeze the hot firmness in your grasp as your mouth reaches its destination. You wrap one tongue around his bulge, then the other, stroking and licking in tandem.

 

“Oh, fuck, wait, Sollux,” he tries to say, but his whispers are nothing when your yellow blood is pounding in your ears. You never listen when he hesitates, anyway. Your hands stop their stroking and grasp his bucking hips tightly instead. You bob your head down, lower, to take him into your mouth, tongues moving gently, fighting your gag reflex as he touches the back of your throat. He moans low in his throat and one hand gently grasps at your hair, fingers shaking, stroking over your horns and tearing a moan out of you in return. It’s a vicious cycle, you think, as he shudders at the way your moan vibrates around his flesh.

 

He strokes your horns appreciatively and you bob your head faster. In a moment of inspiration, you let your psionic powers flare out, letting the light run over his heated flesh. You reach out with hands, not the ones gripping his hips, but another set made entirely of energy to pin his arms to the sofa, grasp at his horns, run down the length of his body, and then under him to reach inside his body.

 

He comes, screaming hoarsely what sounds like your name, and his genetic material splashes against the inside of your mouth and slides down your throat before you can pull away. You sit up, wiping the reddish liquid away with one hand, smiling at the expression on your matesprit’s face. He lets out little puffs of breath, his eyes closed, as his body shudders involuntarily.

 

“How come you never told me you were tho thenthitive, KK?” you ask him, voice pitched low. He opens one orange, sated eye to look at you, but doesn’t respond right away.

 

You reach down to undo your pants, smirking up at him when he looks down to follow your movements. You pull your jeans down your thighs and sit back, hands reaching under KK’s body to lift him into your lap. You rub against him, sighing in pleasure at the delicious friction. He whimpers a little, eyes fixed on your lap. You press against him, opening him with your fingers despite his motions to draw away from you. He gasps, pushing at your chest as you press yourself against him again.

 

He pushes harder and you relent, because you pity him, and you can’t do anything he doesn’t want, no matter how much you want to push yourself into his body the way he’s done to you. But a moment later your slowly rising miffed feelings are washed away as he falls on you, his hands grasping you and pumping, harder than is probably necessary. His mouth touches you and you lay back finally, letting him give you whatever he’s willing to give.

 

 **Sollux == > be Karkat**

You cannot believe your eyes. You have just come into one of the common rooms where humans and trolls like to spend their miserable time on this miserable rock, and have found a very strange arrangement.

 

Your kismesis and your matesprit are sitting together, heads bowed together as if discussing something, and laughing darkly. Whatever they are discussing, you are not sure you ever want to hear about it. You wonder when they became so well acquainted. You were sure that after revealing the truth about your relationship with Sollux, John was going to become a huge wimp and avoid him forever.

 

Instead, they both look up and fix you with a look that makes no sense to you. On Sollux, it makes your stomach clench, makes you want to drag him back you to your respiteblock and force him on his knees. On your kismesis, it’s caught somewhere between being funny and terrifying. He looks like he has something entirely devilish in store for you, though it’s such a weird expression on his goofy face that you actually wonder if he just spent hours learning it from your matesprit, who is actually an expert at expressions like this one.

 

You almost stagger back, but you are Karkat Vantas, and you are not going to show fear to them. You are a leader, and you are not afraid. Something brushes against the front of your pants and you jump in surprise, looking down. Nothing. You turn a glare back up at Sollux, and you know by his satisfied smirk that he’s using those psionic powers for naughty things again.

 

John stands up and walks over to you, his face finally melting into a more familiar expression, goofy and stupid and not at all like the wicked smile Sollux is still fixing you with. “Hey!” he says when he reaches you, bouncing on his feet like an excited puppy.

 

“Hey fuckass,” you greet in return, and it annoys you that he just smiles at you instead of looking insulted. Are you losing your touch?

 

You try to look away, but John is pulling you closer, his hands fisted in your shirt, and you let out a little gasp as his eyes go hard and distant and you find yourself being grasped, _hard,_ and his lips are on yours suddenly. He’s never kissed you like this before, not with this blinding passion and searing anger, even if you can feel it isn’t quite genuine. It doesn’t matter, you decide, as he bites at your mouth. But you are still shy about your blood and you want to move this out of the public rooms as fast as you can.

 

You shove at him and drag him down the halls, finding your way unerringly to your respiteblock and throwing him on the floor. Almost immediately he’s up again, pressing against you, _fighting back_ , like you’ve always hoped he would. He bites at you again, and this time he does draw blood, flowing over your lips and you let your head fall back, eyes closed as he bites at your neck and you try halfheartedly to push him away.

 

A tongue licks up the blood, and this doesn’t bother you until you realize you can still feel John’s mouth sliding over your collarbone. You startle, standing rigid as your eyes open wide.

 

You have no idea why you didn’t feel Sollux standing beside you like that, but there he is, testing the taste of your blood on his tongues. John moves back a little and Sollux slides into his place, his hands locking around your wrists and pinning them to the wall behind you. You moan and are immediately ashamed. Heat scorches your cheeks as John kneels in front of you, looking up at Sollux and you realize he’s _taking cues_ from the dual-sighted troll.

 

John’s mouth presses against your groin through your pants as Sollux licks at your skin, hands keeping a solid, steel-like pressure on your limbs. You are not going anywhere, and they both know it. John mouths you again and you find yourself panting, whining slightly, and wondering how this is happening.

 

“Thath not your job, John,” you hear Sollux say, and the sweet pressure of his mouth pulls away. He stands, looking lost and unsure of himself again. You are confused, because in the next moment, Sollux is gesturing with his hands, which isn’t weird, except you’re still pinned to the wall. And, gogdamnit.

 

“You’re a fucking cheat, Captor!” you growl, but your matesprit only smiles at you, his eyes glowing a little behind his glasses. It really isn’t fair, but you are really getting off on it, so you remind yourself not to complain too much.

 

“Now, now, KK,” he says. “Leth put that mouth to better uthe.” The energy holding you to the wall shifts and suddenly you’re on your hands and knees, fighting to keep your face from meeting the floor. The pressure lightens a little, but you definitely can’t stand. Sollux is standing before you, his pants filling most of your vision. He pulls at the fastenings and moves closer, one hand forcing your head up.

 

“Thuck,”

 

 **Karkat == > be John **

You look up from your position behind Karkat and feel your mouth drop open in shock, your eyes so wide it hurts, but you can’t look away.

 

Sollux has two… bonebulges. Like. Two of them. Like.

 

Two.

 

You shake your head a little to force yourself to stop staring. It’s really not cool to be staring at your friend’s private parts, even if it is a miracle of biology and even if you are about to be involved in a threesome with him. You look up to Sollux’s face instead, and even though you can’t see his eyes, you can tell when he looks up at you.

 

He’s biting at his lower lip with those sharp troll teeth, but you feel his gaze when he looks at you finally and he gestures for you to move forward, and then his head rolls back on his shoulders and the rest of his message is left to interpretation as he grips Karkat’s hair and shoves his head down onto his …bulges.

 

You really can’t even believe how skillfully Karkat is tonguing the organs in front of him, but you guess he’s had lots of practice. You move a little closer to Karkat’s back, and your legs touch his rump, and he _arcs into your touch_. You realize suddenly what Sollux was trying to tell you to do.

 

Nervously, you reach down to unzip your pants and your hands are trembling as you stroke yourself through the thin fabric of your boxers. You’re eyes are glued to Karkat’s face, what you can see of it from this angle, watching his tongue dart out to touch Sollux’s flesh, his eyes closed in shame and bliss and all sorts of emotions you’re sure he’ll deny later.

 

Sollux lets out a moan of appreciation and you feel his eyes linger on you, and then you can feel the phantom touch of his psionic hands pushing your pants down your legs, coaxing you out of your clothes. You let him, because this was his plan, and you know he knows what he’s doing. In a moment, your pants and boxers have been stripped from you and there are light touches trailing over your flesh in a way that he’d never touched you with his physical hands. You gasp a little as his powers pull you forward until your groin is pressed against Karkat’s bare skin and—

 

When did Karkat’s pants come off? you wonder, but it’s not very important in the next instant when your flesh is sliding against his and _oh god he’s so warm_ and you can feel him shifting nervously on his hands and knees and then he’s _pressing back_ into you. You reach out to grip at his hips, pull him back against you forcefully and you hear Sollux hiss at his other end.

 

This is weird. Karkat has never been so submissive to your touch, though you think hazily that he doesn’t really have a choice at the moment. You are the kismesis, and you are suddenly struck with inspiration as you press your erection into him, just a little, just enough to feel him freeze up beneath you and shudder when you pull away.

 

Sollux is smiling in that way that you’ve begun to associate with his seeming omniscience. It’s a wicked grin, and you feel his psionic hands running over your stomach, down, over your hipbones, stroking all the way down, _oh shit_.

 

Karkat’s head shoots up and he groans, the air exiting his lungs in a harsh hiss as Sollux _opens him for you_.For just a second, you’re wondering how Sollux’s strange powers work again but you remember again how stupid you are for thinking this while your kismesis is on his knees in front of you.

 

You press into him at Sollux’s silent insistence, for the first time, and you groan as the tight heat surrounds you, throwing your head back and just _feeling_ the way he is shuddering, feeling the thrum of his heartbeat.

 

 **John == >Be Sollux**

 

You don’t mention that you released the hold on Karkat’s wrists several minutes ago. You don’t mention anything, in fact, as you watch John’s face contort in pleasure. You’ve discussed the fact that Karkat has always been in control, that neither of you have had the chance to top him. And while you would never risk hurting your matesprit with your rather unusual endowment, you figure he owes it to John.

 

His lips slide over you, trembling, as he tries to adjust to the feeling of John’s human bulge inside of him, his breath panting out against your skin. It’s pleasurable, and in all honesty you’re really getting off at the fantastic sight before you.

 

Karkat’s face is flushed, his eyes screwed tightly shut as he tries to keep up the motions of your erections, pretending its nothing. John’s behind him, is squinting in concentration, his mouth open, gasping lightly, as he carefully withdraws and then begins to push back in, and you give him a little push to help him out.

 

Karkat’s mouth slides firmly around both of your bulges as his whole body rocks forward from the force of John’s thrust, powered with your own psionic powers. He moans, his eyes closing, and you grasp his hair, holding him over you, rubbing at his nubby horns while John draws back again.

 

“Fathter,” you tell him, your voice already husky and raw and you are instantly pleased when he complies, moving against Karkat with a feverish pace, and the other troll is shaking, but he isn’t trying to get away.

 

In fact, from the way he’s trembling, from the way he’s rock hard and leaking genetic fluid, you’re pretty sure he’s getting off on this a lot more than he’d ever admit. You smile down at him, and you tilt his head up so his mouth slides off of you and he takes a deep breath, opening his eyes to look up at you.

 

You feel your glasses sliding down your nose and you let them fall, cracking against the hard floor, and Karkat is moaning wantonly now that there’s nothing to muffle the sound. He has a thing with seeing your eyes, you know. He likes it when he can see your eyes, even though they’re the same color as the glass that usually covers them.

 

He leans forward, nuzzling his face against your bulges, running soft lips over the skin, tongue darting out to draw you back to him. And you, knowing very well that he’s going to know exactly what you’re doing, lean over him, grabbing John’s hair and pull him forward until your mouths crash together, and Karkat’s mouth engulfs you and he is growling, and it feels _fantastic_.

 

One of his hands reach up to stroke at you while he swallows around you and your head is spinning at the pleasure that is engulfing you. Your knees start to go weak and you push at John’s back, with your real hands this time, and he takes the hint, hands digging into Karkat’s hips as he thrusts harder, and Karkat would probably be screaming if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. As It is, he sucks and moans and swallows convulsively around your bulges and you reach down one last time to pull at his horns.

 

Karkat comes, and it doesn’t occur to you until later that John didn’t have the foresight to touch him to bring him off. His entire body spasms, his mouth clamping around you and John stiffens, his back arching as he, too, empties himself. And you, you, didn’t, you couldn’t.

 

Your hands clench in your matesprit’s hair and you feel the senseless insanity that you’ve avoided so long start to creep into your vision. The voices are telling you to do things, bad things, and you try to fight it off because really, this is a bad time.

 

“Help me,” you hear Karkat rasp out, and you find yourself on your back, someone’s arm heavy across your hips, holding you down, and a hot, tight mouth closes around one of your bulges.

 

And then another mouth closes around the other, and you feel the hesitant scrape of buck teeth and the cloud recedes from your hazy brain. And Karkat is growling again as you look down at their heads bent together in your lap, working together. Karkat shoves John away a little, dominating the space between your legs and you smile and groan at the same time when John shoves him back and dives back in, his confidence building.

 

They are competing, you realize as your eyes roll back in your head as they both begin to bob faster, Karkat a practiced hand at this, John a perfect foil with his hesitation and his fumbling hands grasping at your slick skin. You toss your head back and hold both of their heads by a handful of hair. Karkat’s growl has become a rumbling purr, a sound you rarely ever hear from him, and John hums in an imitation, and it’s finally enough, and you spill genetic material into both of their mouths and your head falls back and the world fades away.

 

 **Sollux == > Be unconscious. **

**Sollux == > Be Karkat.**

You would be more inclined to freak out about the way Sollux is passed out on the floor, but you’re pretty sure it’s from the rush of all the genetic material leaving his body. You lean forward, brushing a tired, gentle kiss against the skin of his stomach before you straighten to look back at your kismesis, who has propped his head of messy black hair against your matesprit’s thigh.

 

You want to snarl at him, or something, but you are too tired, and besides, you watch him press a gentle kiss against the grey skin beneath him and the anger melts out of you. Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing.

 

Sollux moves a little, groaning blearily, and you reach up to touch his face, rubbing your thumb across his forehead. John squeezes his hand. Without really realizing it, you begin a new competition with the stupid human, flitting gentle caresses over Sollux’s body, determined to be better, be more to Sollux than he can.

 

Your matesprit chuckles weakly and you feel one of his hands skate across your horns as he tries to reach for you. You abandon your kismesis to crawl up Sollux’s body and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, feeling his smile beneath your lips. John’s face works its way into your field of vision as he too pulls himself up to kiss Sollux’s cheek, his blue eyes fixed on you. You decide to let it go, and even manage not to bite his fingers off when his hand slides comfortably into your hair.

 

Sollux murmurs something in troll, all sibilant and harsh, and John smiles at you like you’re sharing some kind of joke. You nuzzle against Sollux’s face again and whisper back to him, voice low even though you know John can’t understand you. You hesitate a moment and then pin John with a challenging look and repeat the words to him.

 

His eyes widen and you can tell he knows it’s something important, even if he couldn’t translate your speech if it saved his pitiful life. You reach out and tug him closer to you, press a strange, soft kiss against his forehead and then curl into Sollux’s warmth, muttering, “Go to sleep, fuckass.”

 

By the time you are all rested and awake again, you know something has changed. The relationships that were separate have converged, and while you still hate John and you still pity Sollux, there’s something different in there too. Sollux stops you from taking all of your anger out on the stupid human. John forces you to be more loving to the other troll. You feel a strange sense of pride for their friendship.

 

You’re more than happy to not give any kind of name to it, but you are a little impressed when you see the newest illustration on Nepeta’s shipping wall. She has depicted the three of you in an auspicetice with splashes of color that indicate how excited she was when drawing it. There is a chain of red hearts connecting you and Sollux, and a chain of black spades connecting you to John, and diamonds between John and Sollux. Above it she has scribbled, “my OT3!” in huge letters.

 

Looking at it, you try to pick up the problems with her conclusion but find none. Her depiction is perfect and true. You will never admit to her, but her drawing grants you a small measure of peace as you walk back to the common areas to find John teaching Sollux how to play some human games. For the first time, you walk over and sit down between them, even though you are still afraid that you are intruding and they will be mad at you.

 

The psionic troll puts a hand on your arm at the same time John’s arm wraps around the back of your chair and around your shoulders. His fingers brush the cloth of Sollux’s shirt, connecting the three of you. You watch from the corner of your eye at Nepeta bounces around the room, staring at you with stars in her eyes. She is completely beside herself with fangirlishness. Is that even a word?

 

“I like this,” you admit, the words barely audible. The young men on either side of you squeeze at you and shift closer. They mutter agreements too softly for anyone else in the room to hear them but you. John picks up a deck of cards and shuffles it, dealing hands for the three of you and starts telling you the rules of this stupid game.

 

Sollux asks the questions that you are too proud to ask and you settle into a peaceful mood as you trade cards and place them on the table, and John says you’re losing but for once you don’t care.

 

Until Sollux says, “Whoever wins gets one wish tonight.” And you are overcome with the sudden desire to see both of these grubfuckers tied up and at your mercy.

 

You ask John to explain the rules one more time.


	2. Complacent

 

You are John Egbert and you are really homosexual. You are in fact so homosexual that you have not one, but two male lovers, and you have never been happier in your life. You are coming to terms with these facts, slowly, day by day. You take the time to look slowly to your right, trying not to move too quickly lest you wake the trolls sleeping there.

 

Karkat is passed out on his back, head tossed back in his sleep and showing off a plethora of bruises and marks on the fragile skin of his throat. Some of the marks are bruises, circular, with the deepest depression at the apex of the curve from your buck teeth. You are a little proud of them. After all, you learn more all the time how to please Karkat, or how to hurt him in a pleasing way, like this particular lesson.

 

On the Cancer’s other side, Sollux is curled up against him, his long legs intertwined with his matesprit’s. His eyes are closed, and his breathing is even, and even as you watch, he shifts a little to move closer to the warmth that Karkat emanates. You settle back down into your spot and immediately smile when Karkat’s arm comes up around your shoulder to pull you in.

 

There are a lot of days that you wake up like this, too early for the trolls, because their internal clocks are set just a little differently than yours. They don’t always sleep well, especially out of their recuperacoons, but both aliens are determined to sleep with you when they can. It makes your heart melt a little.

 

“Ith everything alright, John?”

 

You shake yourself a little to bring yourself back to the present. Sollux’s dual-colored eyes are open in slits, the glow shining out onto the skin of Karkat’s chest. It used to be a sight that disturbed you, but now you just think it’s really cool!

 

“Yeah,” you whisper back, and reach over to tangle your fingers with his on the Cancer’s chest, just letting your hands touch. It’s really comforting, to be near him, and while you think that your moirallegience is a little twisted from the troll norm, you love him all the same. He’s like your best friend, except that you sleep with him. Or, more accurately, the two of you combine efforts to have sex with Karkat.

 

He smiles, his lips curling up just enough that you can see the tips of his sharp canine teeth poking out from his mouth. He blinks his eyes open and closed a few times before settling back against Karkat’s shoulder and nuzzling his head there. You giggle a little at the sight. They really are cute.

 

 **John == > get up and go about your business.**

 

You usually spend most of your time playing on the computer a little, then bothering Dave to do something cool, or asking Jade how she’s doing because she’s like your sister and your father raised you as a gentleman. But today you find yourself wandering metal hallways and listening to your steps echo off the walls. It isn’t scary, or as melancholy as you think it sounds. The walk is nice, and lately you’ve been wondering about whether you should start exercising anyway.

 

Not that you don’t get enough exercise out of Karkat and Sollux. They are probably going to keep you in shape for the rest of your life.

 

You look up, startled, as a sound reaches you down your current corridor. Like metal beams dropping to the floor, and then the animalistic growl and snarl that you’ve only recently learned trolls can produce. You pick up your pace, almost jogging by the time the hallway opens up into a large room and you are forced to duck behind a stack of electronics. Someone is here.

 

You are very weirded out by the idea of eavesdropping, because that’s so dishonest! But the two trolls are having their argument in their own language and you can’t understand any of it anyway, so you peek out from your hiding place and watch in awe. The sounds, the growls and clicks and vibrating consonants, send little chills over your skin. You wonder if you could convince Sollux and Karkat to speak that way to you.

 

Finally the trolls whose voices you followed appear in your vision, both tall, both male, both very unhappy.

 

 **John == > Be the non-consenting troll.**

You continue to growl a threat, even as you try to catch your breath. It figures that he would catch you unawares and try to force you to submit to his will. He’s always sulking around and hating his life and wishing he could take it out on someone. And you are not that someone. You will never be that someone. Not for him.

 

“You w-will submit, low-wblood,” he sneers, thin lips pulling back to reveal his teeth. He is hunched over still, and you think he hasn’t quite recovered from your kick to his stomach. But then, you haven’t recovered from the way he dashed your head against the wall a few minutes ago. Your vision is still swimming and you’re pretty sure you’re bleeding. No time to check.

 

“Fuck you,” you spit venomously, backing up a few steps. You don’t know if you can outrun him with your head spinning the way it is. Your blood is running hot, and you are filled with so much hate, looking at him. But it isn’t the kind of hate he wants.

 

“That could certainly be arranged,” the seatroll smiles nastily at you, and rushes in again. You reach out with the flows of energy in you, trying to keep him at bay, but he struggles through the red and blue bands of psionic energy anyway. You blink and suddenly he’s before you, and in the next instant he tackles you to the ground.

 

You try to roll and curse at him as he pins your arms with his body and bites down on your shoulder hard enough to spill more blood. You will not scream, because it would please him. But you snarl at him and try to snap your fangs on any part of him without ripping the flesh out of his grasp. No luck. One of his hands reach down to your waistband to pull at it, and you try desperately to buck him off.

 

Something like fear is trying to creep into your mind, but you refuse it. Whatever happens here, it will not break you. You will still hate him, and you will probably kill him later if you get the chance, despite everyone’s agreement not to fight anymore.

 

You pull at him with red and blue strands of light, you jerk your legs and arms in an attempt to injure him, but it’s barely hurting him, and he keeps tearing at your clothes and you are not okay with this, this is not going to be enjoyable and-

 

A blast of wind knocks him solidly off of you and into the nearest wall where he slumps, completely unconscious. You look up and fix your wavering stare on the last person you ever expected to come to your rescue.

 

John drops to his knees in front of you and starts babbling about how he didn’t know what to do, and you think he’s starting to cry, even. He wraps his arms around you gingerly, like he’s afraid you’re about to break, though it’s nice that he avoids the streams of yellow blood pouring from your shoulder wound. You pat his back and whisper that it’s okay, and when he looks up and smiles a little, you have to ask why.

 

“Because,” he says, wiping the clear fluid of his tears away from his face. “It’s like I’m more upset about what he- he did than you are.”

 

You ignore the statement for now. You’re not sure how to feel about it. It’s too much, and too close to you right now. Instead, you say, “Help me up,” and wait for him to scramble to his feet in obedience.

 

 **Sollux == > Be Karkat**

You are now Karkat Vantas, and you have been looking for entertainment for several hours. You woke up to a few peaceful moments until John launched himself from the bed, having presumably already been awake for some time, and then Sollux slowly dragging himself upright and both of them getting on with whatever they had to do today.

 

You’re pretty sure Sollux went to code something new to entertain the lot of you, and John is probably flouncing around like an idiot somewhere. But you don’t have anything to do, so you wander around a little, and then set yourself to the task of berating Nepeta. Someone has to do it.

 

“I don’t fucking care what you think you heard,” you tell her in a stern and harsh voice. “If you’re going to keep these stupid fucking walls of your creepy fucking hobbies of stalking people, you should at least get it right.” You gesture to a crudely drawn Shipping Wall behind her, specifically to the section she has dedicated to yourself, John and Sollux. You notice that there used to be a matespritship drawing of herself with you, but it’s gone. At least that’s been taken care of.

 

“Well what’s wrong with it, Karkitty?” She asks, all innocent and bubbly and infuriating. She turns to look at it with you, as if standing beside you will help her to understand your argument.

 

You open your mouth to answer but movement catches your eye right outside of the room. You turn quickly enough to see the blue of John’s GodHood trailing across the doorway and you immediately abandon Nepeta’s call of, “Wait, Karkitty!” as you stride after him.

 

“Hey, fuckass,” you call out, and John turns back to look at you, but something is wrong. His buck teeth are worrying at his lower lip and his eyebrows are drawn down over his usually laughing blue eyes. Your step falters a little, and you slow down, but keep walking forward. There’s an awkward moment where you think he’s mad at you, because he’s just watching you approach with that weird face.

 

And then he moves toward you and grabs your hand in an iron grip, almost jerking your arm out of the socket as he bolts down the hall.

 

“What the fuck?” You gasp, widening your stride to keep up with his panicked walk. Maybe he’s not panicked, maybe he’s just impatient. Or something.

 

“We need you,” he says simply, and you really wish he would explain that comment, but your mood is starting to lift.

 

He takes you back to Sollux’s respiteblock, where you haven’t been in quite a while. In fact, you’re not even sure if he really uses it anymore, except when he wants to code without any interruptions. The door opens and John pulls you inside. Sollux is already laid out on the bed that he alchemized a few weeks ago. He said he enjoyed the sensation of laying down, and it was comfortable. Not like he really got the chance to use it much.

 

You immediately drop down and push your hands over his frame, stroking at his skin where you can touch it. He jerks and his eyes open and flares of psionic energy flares up around you in threat. You lean down closer, pressing a hot kiss to his throat, but he pulls away with a little growl.

 

“I am really not interethted right now,” he mutters, eyes fixed on nothing.

 

“You’re always fucking interested in sex,” you counter, but you’re already pulling back, trying to reconsider the situation. John is standing next to the bed, doing a nervous dance of shifting back and forth on his feet, and he looks panicked again. You sit up and look down at your matesprit in concern.

 

The shoulder of his shirt is torn, and beneath, you see yellow soaked bandages.

 

“What the fuck, Sol?” you ask slowly, reaching out to touch him again. He doesn’t flinch away from you this time, but his expression is quickly melting into something very angry. “What happened?”

 

He opens his mouth to answer but John beats him to it.

 

“Eridan was trying to, uh, hurt him,” he human says, and his eyes flick over to Sollux before they return to you. “He was trying to…” he trails off but you know what he won’t say. From the snarl on Sollux’s face, it’s confirmed.

 

The three of you sit there in silence for a moment while John quietly flips his shit and Sollux glares half-heartedly at him.

 

“Are you okay?” you finally ask the Gemini, and he nods slowly. You trust him. You reach over to him and pull him into a gentle kiss that he allows.

 

“Just tell me if you want help kicking his fishy ass,” you whisper to him, and his lips quirk up in a smile.

 

 **Karkat == > Be John.**

 

“How can you be so calm about this?” You ask your kismesis. “Eridan was, he tried to, he might have!” You can’t even put into words what might have happened to your friend if you hadn’t been there to use your Heir powers to help him. And maybe it’s a troll thing, because Sollux is upset, but not in the way you would have expected. Maybe this is just something that you’ll never understand.

 

“Because it’s Sollux’s fight, and if he doesn’t want Eridan for a kismesis, then he has to take care of it himself,” Karkat tells you calmly, walking briskly beside you. You don’t really think he knows where he’s going, he’s probably just trying to distract you.

 

“Karkat, that didn’t look like a kismessitude to me,” you say, and you try to throw a serious look at him, but he’s still looking straight ahead. “You’ve never been like that with me.”

 

Karkat stops walking so quickly that you run into his back and your glasses make a sad clinking noise as they squish between his back and your face. You step back and pull them off, feeling the bridge of your nose to make sure it’s not broken. Slowly you look up at him as her turns to face you, his face carefully blank.

 

“You’re right,” he finally says, his voice toneless. “It’d be different if Sollux hated him the same way, but he doesn’t…” the taller alien trails off, and his eyebrows draw down slowly as the familiar snarl takes over his expression.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” he says quietly, and then spins on his heel and stalks off down the hallway, his shoulders set stubbornly.

 

 **John == > Be Karkat.**

 

You hear the screaming a long way before you think you’re getting close to Eridan’s hideout with all his stupid fucking wands. It’s high pitched, and pained, and you’re not certain who is making that sound. You end up running the last bit, maybe feet, maybe blocks, you’re not sure.

 

Ahead of you, someone stumbles out of a doorway, crashing heavily into a wall and sliding to the ground. You run to him immediately, hands flitting over his back, gently touching the back of his head where yellow blood is leaking sluggishly from a nasty cut. He coughs and then drags in several rough breaths before John almost trips over you. Should teach him to keep up better.

 

When Sollux lifts his head and twists around to look at you, you flinch back unconsciously. His glasses are still perched on his nose, but they’re broken, and there are slivers of the glass completely missing. Far more disturbing is the way his entire face is splattered with purple blood. His lips twitch as his eyes focus on you, and then he turns back to face the doorway and growls, “Keep the human out of thith.”

 

You want to stop him, but he jerks to his feet just as Eridan appears in the doorway, and it is immediately apparent that the Gemini is currently winning. The seatroll is barely keeping his feet, and he is covered in his own blood. He looks at you, eyes pleading, and for a moment, you feel a little bad for him. He’s probably going to die, his right arm is in shreds and you have a sneaking suspicion that the blood splattered on Sollux’s face is the same as the blood soaking his trousers.

 

And then it occurs to you what this troll has been doing to your matesprit, your _friend_ and you grab John tightly and pull him out of the way of danger. Sollux braces himself but before he can even move, Eridan collapses to the floor.

 

 **Karkat == > Be Sollux.**

 

The blood is still pounding in your veins and you press yourself back against the wall, letting it hold the majority of your weight. You watch the seatroll for another few minutes to make sure he’s not going to move again. When you are satisfied, you turn to look at your matesprit and moirail and hope that they can understand the look you’re giving them so you don’t have to speak yet.

 

It takes almost no time at all for Karkat to pull you into his arms, and John is there with him, holding you from the other side. You try to force your muscles to relax, but it’s hard. Everything in you is ready for a fight, ready to kill or be killed. John presses a gentle kiss to the back of your neck just as Karkat brushes his lips over your forehead and you know you have to have them. Now.

 

You pull at Karkat’s shirt, trying to press him closer, or down, or something. You pull his head down and do your best to devour his mouth, and feel a touch of amusement at the startled sound he makes.  You kiss down his face, to the soft skin of his neck, using both your tongues to caress the flesh there.

 

John’s arms go around your waist and slowly his hands explore your chest. His fingers drift over where a human would have nipples and find no sensitive areas, so he explored lower. You gasp against Karkat’s neck as John’s hands run over the stunted joints on your ribcage, the place where your extra legs fused to your torso when you were just coming out of grubhood.

 

He giggles a little against your back and shifts to slip his hands under your shirt to fondle you again. You can’t quite stop the moan that escapes your mouth at his touch, and you lean back against him as Karkat moves to lick at your horns. This is incredibly unfair.

 

Your knees shake and then go out and you are forced to allow John’s sinful hands and Karkat’s strength to hold you up. Karkat barks an order at John that you don’t quite catch and then you are being dragged away forcefully by your matesprit’s arms.

 

 **Sollux == >  Be Karkat.**

 

You have no objections to helping Sollux get through this, to give him whatever he needs.

 

But not a few feet away from a possibly dead Eridan. Too creepy.

 

You pull Sollux, and by association, John, down the hallway a few feet and open the closest door, shoving them inside. Sollux falls to his knees and you wince. You’re really not trying to be rough with him, but the situation seems so urgent that you can’t help it. John stumbles, but catches himself before he falls on the injured troll. Instead, he throws you a glance over his shoulder and then kneels over your matesprit, gently stripping the blood-splattered shirt from him.

 

He wipes it once across Sollux’s face, and it removed the majority of the blood there. Some still clings to his eyelashes and streaks his cheek, but it’s definitely an improvement. Then he tosses the fabric aside and goes back to stroking Sollux’s sensitive flesh, making the Gemini groan again.

 

You close the door and flip the lock as an afterthought. Just in case Eridan revives and tries to storm in and kill you all. Just in case.

 

John shifts so that he is perched happily in Sollux’s lap and grinds down against his bonebulges once. You take the place behind him, running your hands up your matesprit’s legs and settling between them. You press your face into the side of John’s neck and lick and bite at the pale skin there, keeping your hands on Sollux’s thighs.

 

“Undo his pants,” you whisper to the human, and he immediately complies. You can hear Sollux grumbling uncertainly, but John lifts himself up to slid the Gemini’s pants down his narrow hips where you can reach them. You slide them off the rest of the way, leaving him bare. You can see over John’s shoulder that Sollux’s bulges are hard, curving up towards his body and John is still playing at the joints on his chest.

 

You pull at your own pants, undoing the front and pulling them down around your thighs. Later you’ll take the time to go through with it all in slow motions that he likes, to be thorough, but right now, you are taking control of the situation. “Do you think you can,” you say to John, and then pause. You can’t really ask it of him.

 

But he seems to sense what you wanted to say and nods, shakily. “Yeah, I can take it.” He says, and fumbles clumsily at his own pants.

 

Sollux looks up at you both with narrowed eyes like he isn’t sure if he can trust you. John finally gets his pants off and smiles down nervously at Sollux, whose eyes are getting wider and wider by the second.

 

 **Karkat == > Be John.**

 

You are trying not to let on how nervous you are about this. But you’ve already committed yourself to it, so when you steel yourself for your next course of action, you’re ready. You scoot backwards, down Sollux’s legs, running into Karkat in the process. He grumbles, but moves out of the way. Sollux goes to sit up, to follow you, and you plunge in with the courage you’ve barely felt before.

 

You trail your tongue up one of his bulges and he sighs in pleasure. It’s not the sound you want. You use your shaking hands to hold both of his bulges, pressing them together in a way you hope doesn’t hurt, and lower your mouth onto both of them, fighting you gag reflex as hard as you can.

 

Sollux makes a choking sound as you quickly run out of room in your mouth, but you try to move your tongue in a pleasurable way, and you suck when you think that might help. Now that you’re thinking about it, you’re probably not very good at this.

 

Something slick trails up your leg.

 

“Shhh,” Karkat says into your ear as he returns to his place behind you. He reaches around into your field of vision and sets down a tube of what you’re pretty sure is lubricant. _Thank gog._

You go back to work on Sollux’s bulges and try not to jerk when Karkat’s slick fingers press into you. He wriggles the digits efficiently, and you feel a little ashamed to be in the position you are in. But then you remember the first time you slept with both of them, the way you forced Karkat to his knees and decide that your position is better, since at least you went into this fully willing.

 

You can’t stop from moaning as Karkat slips a third finger into you, reaching and stretching in a way that’s more purposeful than the rare times he prepares you for himself. You have to pull your head away from Sollux’s flesh to let out a moan as Karkat pushes in a fourth, and your eyes are bugging a little at the feeling. Sollux moans beneath you and you try to focus on him instead.

 

His skin is flushed yellow, his cheeks burning with his blood. His eyes are glowing softly and his breath pants out of his mouth in little puffs around his sharp teeth. He leans up on his elbows and looks down at you with an expression caught somewhere between pleasure and pain, like a plea.

 

“That’s enough, I think,” you ground out, and you know your kismesis heard you because he stretches you once more and then slowly pulls away, your body shivering in response against your control.

 

You reach out and manage to grasp the lube. It’s slippery and thick and cool against your hands, so you warm it a little before applying it to the bulges in front of you. Sollux groans again and drops back onto the floor. It would be funny if the moment weren’t so serious and heated.

 

You are shaking enough that you’re incredibly grateful when Karkat’s hands grasp your waist to help you move yourself into position. You reach behind yourself to hold onto Sollux’s twin bulges as you sink onto them, gasping. You close your eyes, feeling sweat beginning to bead up on your skin.

 

He fills you, and you are so glad that Karkat took the care to prepare you so well. Sollux lets out a whine that ends in a hiss and his hands find their way to your hips, gripping them tightly. You want to tell him it’s alright, but you’re not sure how to phrase it that doesn’t sound insulting.

 

 Karkat puts a hand on your back and shoves you forward so that you’re leaning over Sollux’s chest, smiling down at him. Your hands find those nubs again and you hold onto them like handles. The Gemini shivers but says nothing.

 

“Don’t move,” Karkat commands, and you feel him shifting around behind you and he lifts Sollux’s legs and repositions them.

 

“Thatth eathy for you to thay,” Sollux whispers, hands clenching and unclenching against your hips. Then his head drops back to the floor with a dull thud sound and he groans. “KK, uh, you, ah.”

 

You feel Sollux tensing under you and then Karkat’s chest is right behind you, so you lean against him. He rocks away from you, then back, and Sollux’s body moves with him. You’re not sure why it took that long to realize what he was doing.

 

“Now move,” he growls in your ear, and his hands enter your vision to get a death grip on the Gemini’s hips, pulling them up to easier slide inside of him. Sollux moans and rocks up into you, learning the movement so that the three of you move together in unison.

 

The Cancer bites at your shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to excite you. You’re having a little bit of trouble adjusting to the feeling of two bulges inside of you, sliding against you and against each other. It hurts, but not too much, especially when one of Sollux’s hands leaves your hips to pump your erection a few times, slowly.

 

You close your eyes and place your hands on his stomach, using the leverage to slide yourself up and down, trying to keep the rhythm going.  You know you’re speaking but you’re not really sure what you’re saying, just gibberish, until you distinctly hear words in your own voice rise above the sounds of your bodies coming together, soft panting and moans.

 

“Talk in your language.”

 

They don’t question you. Immediately, Karkat speaks against the back of your head, all growls and clicks and erotic foreign sounds. Sollux answers him, his words sibilant and hissing.  You wonder vaguely what they’re talking about, but you think you hear your name mixed in there somewhere, in a weird accent that makes it almost indecipherable.

 

Sollux’s hands are running over you, one hand eventually committing to your erection and pumping in a steady manner while the other trails up to a nipple and pinches it. You can’t really make any conscious thought anymore. Sollux shifts around a little and growls something at his matesprit at then jerks his hips up into you, and you had no idea your prostate could be abused so much. Your body jerks involuntarily, and you open your eyes to look down at him.

 

Sollux hisses out more of those words, and your name again, and you come, white fluid streaking over your stomach, and your thighs, and his chest. The Gemini gasps, his face almost going slack as he moves in time with Karkat’s thrusts and then you feel both of them tense up before the warmth of Sollux’s genetic material rushes out of him and into you.

 

 **John == > Be Sollux.**

 

You look up with lidded eyes at the boy sitting in your lap. He’s still wearing his GodHood, you realize belatedly, and it makes you chuckle weakly. You don’t think you can move otherwise. One of your legs is trembling and there is nothing you can do to make it stop.

 

KK shifts and then pulls out of you and you groan as you feel his genetic fluid spilling out of you. It’s a strange sensation. Your matesprit reaches out and helps John get off of you, and both of you groan again as you’re separated. Before you really have a chance to move, your human and your troll are laid out on either side of you, pressing close, their warmth removing the chill of having laid on the metal floor.

 

You reach out and pull both of them closer, falling into the sleepy sated feeling that usually comes with these kinds of workouts. You can’t help but hope that this is something they’ll be willing to try again.

 

The next day, after much scrambling around and trying to deny that you had sex in a spare room, and not even with buckets, you decide to turn in your last favor.

 

“Pleathe, FF,” you say, holding the seatroll’s shoulders and forcing her to look up at you. Her eyes are big and confused but you’re not going to let her get away without a compromise this time.

 

“Jutht give him and chanthe, okay?” She looks like she wants to refuse and complain but you silence her. “If you want him to live, you will dithtract him from me. Or I will kill him nektht time.” Her eyes look watery, but she nods slowly and promises to do what she can.

 

When Eridan hobbles into the room a few minutes later, he tenses and begins to stalk toward you. But, true to her word, Feferi intercepts him and asks him to lay in the horn pile with her. His eyes go wide and hopeful and he abandons any intentions toward you and walks away with her.

 

This will be easier, you tell yourself. You have no room for any more relationships right now, no matter that you technically could. You’re more than happy with the duo sitting at a table in the corner, Karkat sharpening his sickles and staring threateningly at Eridan’s back, John telling some story that involves a lot of sound effects.

 

You walk over to join them, eyes drifting over the other humans and trolls gathered in the room. Nepeta is smiling at you in a way that is a little disturbing, and Vriska is whispering something in Tavros’s ear that is making him blush so much you’re not sure if there is enough blood in his body.

 

When you sit down with your lovers, John greets you with an exuberant smile and asks if you want to hear the stories too. Karkat sighs in exasperation and puts his head in his hand. But you know that beneath that exterior, he is probably hiding a smile.

 

“Tho,” you begin, looking at John. “Tell me thith thtory of yourth.”

 

John launches back into some tale about a flying car and pchooo sounds, and rocket packs. Karkat rolls his eyes, but this time he can’t hide the smile so well. 

 


End file.
